


Not gonna marry

by nutasra04



Category: Daredevil (TV), Lucifer (TV), john constantine - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutasra04/pseuds/nutasra04
Summary: Poly relationship, pretty g a y
Relationships: Matt Murdock/John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 13





	Not gonna marry

Lucifer, John, and Matt were cuddling in Lucifers king size bed. Last night had been tiring, to say the least. Lucifer was spooning John, and Matt's head was cradled against John's chest. This had been the-what was it- 5th time all three of them saw each other? It had all escalated so quickly, but they didn't mind. Matt had told Foggy about Lucifer and John, and as expected, Foggy was against it. He didn't care at the time what Foggy had to say, it's not like he was off to marry them. He quickly thought that he probably couldnt marry the both of them anyway... Matt wasnt marrying them, no, but he likes them. A lot. But they skipped the whole dating part of their relationship. So could they work? No. Or at least that's what Matt thought. So when the two British men were dropping Matt off at the airport, he hadn't expected the random question.

"Matthew?" Lucifer asked. He turned his head, once he heard his name. 

"Hmm?"

"Care to be our boyfriend?"

Matt's mind stopped. Boyfriend?? John slightly slapped his cheek.

"Matty? You there?"

"I- yeah," he cleared his throat, "Sure, I'll be your boyfriend. Same time next week?" He could feel the way John and Lucifer's lips pulled into a wide smile. 

"'Course. See you then, love."

Matt smirked. No, he wasn't gonna marry them.

**Author's Note:**

> yupp


End file.
